1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a nanocomposite, a process for preparing the same, and a surface emitting device using the nanocomposite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic resins have been widely used in various fields due to their lightweight and their high processability. However, for application to a surface emitting device, an organic resin having improved electrical properties, mechanical strength, and optical properties would be desirable. In order to provide an organic resin having improved electrical properties, mechanical strength, and optical properties, research into a composite of an inorganic material and an organic material has been conducted.
To provide a plastic lens or a camera module, a transparent material having a high refractive index is desired. The high refractive index may be provided by including an inorganic particle having a high refractive index, such as zirconium oxide or titanium oxide, in an organic resin. To provide a suitably transparent material, the inorganic particle is desirably dispersed at the nanoscale level and without aggregation. However, because inorganic particles having a high refractive index, such as zirconium oxide or titanium oxide, also have high cohesion, suitably dispersing the inorganic particles in the organic resin is difficult.
In addition, the transparent material may be exposed to a high temperature, for example, in a metal deposition step of a mounting process. Accordingly, a transparent material also desirably provides high heat resistance. Currently available materials deteriorate during a mounting process performed at a high temperature.
Thus there remains a need for a high refractive index transparent material in which inorganic particles are suitably dispersed in a suitable organic resin on the nanoscale. Because inorganic particles with a high refractive index have high cohesion, and because of the high intermolecular binding forces of organic resins, it is difficult to provide a suitable dispersion of a high refractive index inorganic particle in an organic resin and provide sufficient heat resistance.